Caught Between Two Loves
by Karai Mepozalar
Summary: When a mysterious female red lantern is found Razer takes a shine to her. But if Aya finds out, how will she take it? And why is Atrocitus targeting her directly? Not set over a certain episode. Servere alternate universe. OcxRazerxAya


Caught Between Two Loves

Razer was sitting on the end of his bed thinking about all the time he had spent trying to avenge Ilana. Then Aya came into the room, "Razer you are required in the bridge." She said calmly as she walked out and Razer followed.

"What is it Hal?" Razer asked as he sat down at his station.

"We've detected Atrocitus attacking another innocent planet. If we don't stop him before he gets too out of hand we'll have a lot of casualties." Hal said as he steered the ship towards a jungle looking planet.

"Do we have any intel on the planet itself?" Kilowog asked.

"The planet is covered in jungles, so finding Atrocitus might prove a challenge." Hal said as he landed the ship in a clearing, "We'll have to stay together."

All four of them walked though the jungle before they came across a dark cave. Then they heard something crash inside the cave.

"What was that?" Kilowog asked.

"I don't know." Hal said and walked into the cave. He used his ring to light up the cave. Then they heard someone gasp and Hal noticed a shadow behind a large rock, "You in the shadows, no need to be afraid. We're green lanterns sent here on an important mission."

The figure behind the rock clapped her hands over her mouth when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She then ran as fast as she could through the cave. Unfortunately she didn't notice the slope and fell down with a thud and a slight cry of pain. "She might be hurt." Kilowog said with concern.

"How do you know it's a female?" Razer asked.

"It's her voice." Kilowog shrugged as Hal jumped down the slope. When he got down the girl had run off. He just managed to catch a glance of her running away with a huge limp in her leg.

"Kilowog, Razer, Aya I need you down here." Hal called and the others slid down the slope.

"Where did she go?" Razer asked.

"She's run off."

"Why is she even running from us?" Kilowog asked.

"I don't know, but we can't make it seem that we're chasing her." Hal said. They all walked through the cave when they heard the sound of someone panting, "Please come out, we're green lanterns, peacekeepers even, we're not here to hurt you."

"I- I'm not falling for that again." The feminine voice said her voice filled with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Aya asked, taking a step towards her.

"All-all you do is draw people in with the lie that you are green lanterns. Then you turn the helpless into reds like you, then when we try to leave, you-you beat us to death." She sobbed.

"But we _are_ green lanterns." Hal said as he walked up to her hiding place. He looked over a rock and saw a girl in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a black and red leotard that didn't have any sleeves, it went up to the top of her chest then both sides went down and met in the middle of her chest and it had the red lantern symbol near the top. She looked like a human, but she had a blue lion-like tail, pointed ears with extra muscles around them so she could make them move in all different directions and viper fangs. She had a dark complexion, long aqua hair with black and gold highlights, her helmet that was very similar to Razer's had a hole in the back where her hair was tied up in a high pony tail, her eyelashes were long and black, she was wearing black eye shadow, dark blue lipstick and had a swirl pattern around the outside corner of her eyes. Parts of her leotard were ripped, much of her skin was burnt and she had a huge gauze in her side and it was bleeding badly.

"You're a red." Kilowog gasped.

"It was a trick. I wasn't the only one who was fooled by the red lantern hoax, but I was the only one who survived." She explained sadly.

"Wait so you tried to leave the red lanterns." Razer asked. The girl looked up at Razer and cowered away in fear.

"You're one of them." She gasped.

"I left the red lanterns long ago." Razer explained calmly.

"Can you stand up?" Hal asked.

"Just barely." She moaned as she tried to stand up.

"Don't strain yourself." Hal said as he put one arm around the other girl's waist and she wrapped on arm around his neck, "What's your name?"

"It's Razar." She said quietly. Hal kept walking and helped Razar out of the cave and took her back to the interceptor.


End file.
